1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation apparatus and a navigation apparatus display method. More particularly, the invention relates to a navigation apparatus and a navigation apparatus display method applicable illustratively to personal navigation devices (PND) and capable of displaying either the current position or route directions in text form in a strip-shaped area along one edge of a display screen in such a manner that, according to an instruction given from the user, the display of the strip-shaped area is changed to a menu display whereby appreciable reductions in the size of a map display area conveying diverse kinds of information to the user are effectively avoided, the menu display being ready to accept the user's operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ordinarily, navigation apparatuses inform the user of the current position and route directions by use of a displayed map. The indication of the current position based on the map is given by displaying a marker on the map. The indication of the route directions using the map is provided by pointing to the direction of travel with an arrow, as disclosed illustratively in JP-T-2006-522317.
Usually, in addition to the graphic notification of information to the user based on the map, the navigation apparatus provides the user with the current position and route directions by voice and/or in text. The indication of the current position in text form is given illustratively by displaying the name of the current position such as a particular avenue, street, or intersection in a corner of the screen. The indication in text form of the route directions is provided by displaying a specific sentence showing the way such as “Turn right, and go straight along xxx Avenue . . . ” in the corner of the screen.
Besides giving the indication of the current position and route directions by use of the map, the navigation apparatus may provide the same information in text form so as to offer an extra convenience to the user. With regard to the text-form indication of the current position, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-139526 discloses a structure that involves displaying a marker balloon giving the name of the current position.
The navigation apparatus is typically required to accept diverse operations performed by the user such as changes in the map scale and route confirmations. Where a GUI (graphical user interface) is provided to handle these operations, the usability of the apparatus is supposed to be enhanced for the user.
However, simply putting a GUI arrangement in place could significantly worsen the ease of operation because the limited display screen could be crowded with text-form indications and menus for performing various operations. The GUI could also narrow the area for map display considerably.